Him
by ConverseWithMyDress
Summary: Shane Gray is there for Mitchie when she goes through a bad break up, but he is completely oblivious to why Mitchie and her boyfriend had broken up in the first place. Could it have anything to do with Shane himself? Smitchie. Oneshot. Enjoy! :


A/N: Yes, my second Oneshot of the day. I'm in a writing mood today, so.....tada! Anyway, not sure where this came from but hope you like it.

Reviews make me happy :) x

* * *

**_Him._**

Mitchie Torres was sat at the table, her back stiff and rigid against the chair, her hands were rested inflexibly against the table. Her eyes were glazed over as she thought of _him_, his hair so smooth and intoxicating, his skin so silky and inviting, his body so tempting. Mitchie shook her head, abruptly shaking the thoughts from her head, knowing that soon they would turn far from pure. She couldn't let herself think of him in that manner, especially when she was currently with her boyfriend, her boyfriend that wasn't _him. _

"You ok Mitch?" Dan questioned, his hand raising forward, over the plate of salad and landing soothingly upon Mitchie's hand, which jolted slightly under the contact.

"Yeah, I'm fine Dan" Mitchie replied automatically, her eyes studying the large gleaming tomato that was lying uneventfully in the middle of the bowl.

"Are you sure?" He asked, narrowing his eyes as he studied Mitchie's hesitant behaviour.

"Yep, I'm sure" She replied false sincerity in her voice, her eyes falling upon a strange and obscurely shaped lettuce leaf. "I'm finished" Mitchie mumbled as she gathered her far from empty plate in her hands, rising up from the table.

"Wait!" Danny exclaimed, shooting up from his chair, his hand outstretched as a way of preventing Mitchie from moving.

"What?" Mitchie questioned, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Just sit down a second" Dan said politely, placing himself onto his seat as he spoke. "Please?"

"Erm-sure" Mitchie said slowly, completely baffled as she placed her plate back on the table and doubtfully located herself upon the chair once more.

"We've been dating for just over two months now Mitchie, and it's been such an amazing experience for me, it really has" Dan recited, leaning forward and wrapping both of his hands around one of Mitchies. "I've had so much fun with you" He whispered, his lips twitching as a smile broke on to his face.

Mitchie continued to stare at him, her lip curling up slightly, completely perplexed. Was he breaking up with her? The thought sent a small thrill through her body, she couldn't help but feel happy at the prospect of breaking free from this monotonous relationship. She had spent the last few months, contentedly fixing a false smile upon her features, listening vaguely to the many stories Dan told, and imagining _him_ as Dan kissed her, as Dan touched her. She hadn't had the heart to break up with him, he seemed so devoted to her, and besides her happy ending wasn't exactly on the horizon.

"Mitchie, I'm in love with you" Dan finally blurted out, tightening his grip around Mitchie's quivering hands.

"You- erm- you…huh?" Mitchie mumbled, incoherent words leaving her mouth as she tried to contemplate what had just happened. He was supposed to be breaking up with her, or so she had thought.

"I love you Mitchie." Dan declared, smiling proudly as the words left his lips skilfully.

"You- what?" Mitchie gasped, the words wedging themselves into her mind, the message spinning clearly around her mind. He loved her. Her eyes met his, guilt and regret pouring through her, he was shuffling further forward on his chair, his whole body urging her to reply. She opened her mouth to speak, a strange grinding noise being the only sound that left her throat, she closed her mouth immediately realising that no words were forming, her tongue refusing to move.

"Do you have anything to say back to that?" Dan asked teasingly, his features forcing Mitchie to realise that he had already convinced himself of her answer.

"Erm" Mitchie started, a thousand thoughts and possible answers dashing around her mind, should she lie to him once more? Could she really lie about something so serious? Could she really let someone believe that she was _in_ love with them? "Thanks" Mitchie offered, wincing as she realised how formidable it sounded. Dan's smile faltered instantly, his eyes darkening as he bathed in the word.

"Thanks?" He repeated, giving her a chance to save herself, to tell him how much she really did love him.

"Yeah" Mitchie said through gritted teeth, as painful as this was, she could not let him believe she was completely and utterly devout to him.

"ok" Dan said slowly, retracting his hands from her own. "Is this because of Shane?" He asked, looking up at her small frame, her arms wrapping around herself.

"W-what?" Mitchie stuttered.

"Shane, this is because of him. Isn't it?" He asked as he clenched his fists into small, vicious balls. "Isn't it?" He yelled as he bolted up, kicking his chair back. Mitchie gasped, her body jumping as she watched the chair screech backwards, smashing harshly against the floor as it toppled over. Mitchie looked up at the furious Dan, her mouth dry and rough as she attempted to form words once more. She quickly gave up, reverting her gaze to her hands that were now bundled in her lap. "Just admit it, you love him!" He shouted, towering over Mitchie.

"Stop shouting at me!" Mitchie retorted as she rose up from her own chair, forcing the orb of fear into the back of her mind, she would not be the victim.

"Don't tell me what to do!" He replied harshly. "You're a whore" He added before turning his back to her. Mitchie's mouth quickly reformed into a wide 'O' shape, hatred burning through her.

"How dare you!" She spat at Dan's back, appalled that he had used such vocabulary on her.

"Well it's true isn't it?" Dan bellowed as he turned to her, taking a menacing step forward, his breath upon her forehead. "You love him, but you're still with me. Whorish behaviour if you ask me" He snorted.

"Well no one did ask you" She replied with a smirk, gaining a loathing glare from Dan which she challenged with her own.

"Well if you were to ask me, lets add in you're a bitch" He responded. "Admit it" He shouted again after a small period of tense silence.

"Fine!" Mitchie screamed, neither one wanting to back down or back away. "I love him! Are you happy now?" She spat, tears beginning to fall untamed from her eyes.

"Why the hell would I be happy?!" He roared as he moved to the side, picking up her full plate and throwing it viciously against the wall. Mitchie shuddered at the impact, watching with squinting eyes as the plate cascaded against the wall, the glass shattering and soaring unstoppably across the room, Mitchie covered her head as the glass scattered past her.

"What is wrong with you?" Mitchie shrieked as her eyes moved frantically over the mess he had created.

"You!" Dan bellowed as he picked up his plate, aiming it wrathfully at the opposite wall, watching satisfied as the large shards fell strewn across Mitchie's apartment.

"GET OUT!" Mitchie shrieked, the tears now unstoppable. "NOW" She added, desperate to sound intimidating and demanding.

"Trust me, I'm going" Dan replied savagely as he grabbed his coat, and stalked out of the room, slamming the door as violently as he could muster. Mitchie stood in silence for a moment, sobs advancing vigorously through her pale body, before finally, her shaking legs forced her to fall to the floor, sliding down a wall. Mitchie inhaled sharply as a she felt an explicit pain pulse through her hand, she lifted it up instantly, inspecting the large cut that was now at home in her hand, courtesy to a piercing shard of glass. She shrugged away the pain, dropping her arm wearily to her side before reaching for her mobile and dialling a number she knew all to well. As she phoned _him._

"Hey sorry I can't speak, I'm going out for a meal" Shane's rushed voice answered the phone, she could hear him cluttering around on the other end, his breath hurried.

"It's ok, it wasn't that important" Mitchie replied quietly, choking back a sob with her hand, wincing as she felt a trace of blood imprint on her face.

"……..Mitchie? What is it? What's wrong? Are you Ok?" Shane questioned, panic clear in his tone as everything suddenly ceased to halt, silence being the only background noise.

"Nothing, I'm fine, just have f-fun at your meal" Mitchie whispered, cursing herself as tears forced their way up her throat.

"I'm coming over" He declared suddenly.

"No- Shane, don't be stupid, go out" Mitchie demanded, the quaver in her voice convincing Shane she needed him.

"I'm coming over and that's it. I'll be there in a bit, bye" Shane rushed through his words before hanging up, not listening to Mitchie's teary protests. Mitchie groaned, floods of guilt rushing through her. She dropped her phone to the floor, unable to disguise the slightly relieved feeling that coupled the remorse.

* * *

Shane rushed through the apartment block, his legs automatically taking him to the one room he visited on a near daily basis. He could find Mitchie's apartment with his eyes shut. But he had never sprinted down the halls with such determination before though, he had never pushed himself as much as he possibly could, fear and angst launching themselves through his body. Shane didn't even slow down as he reached her door, but wrapped his hand securely around the knob, pushing it open with the force of his body. Then he stopped. His eyes falling upon Mitchie's small body which was quivering with tears.

"Oh my god" He whispered, his body numb and paralysed as he studied her. He was quickly propelled into movement as he noticed the smear of blood upon her face. "Mitchie, Mitchie" He repeated frenziedly, as he rushed forward, kneeling next to her and placing his hands either side of her face and forcing her too look up. "Why is there blood?" He asked, his voice shaking as he brushed his thumb over the red stain, his eyebrows furrowing as he realised there was no cut. He leant back slightly, his eyes racing over every inch of her body.

"M-my hand" She whispered, raising her hand into his vision with a small smile.

"Crap!" He cursed, studying the wound. "Come on, we need to clean it" He told her as he stood up before leaning over, placing his hands either side of her body and pulling her up with ease, leading her to the kitchen. "Are you ok?" He asked as he held Mitchie's shaking hand under the running tap, the cold water causing her to wince and immediately causing an apologetic smile to appear on Shane's face.

"Been better" Mitchie whispered, flinching as her hand was gently pulled from the water, a towel being wrapped around it with Shane dabbing tenderly against it.

"Don't move" He told her abruptly, before disappearing into the bathroom, returning seconds later with a first aid kit. "Ok, hold out your hand" He ordered gently, as he found a bandage and wrapped it carefully around the wound. "Is that too tight?" Shane asked lovingly, his eyes meeting Mitchie's for the first time, sadness pouring from them, that and an indescribable emotion. Mitchie shook her head softly, quickly breaking eye contact with Shane as she felt a flush rise to her cheeks, his delicate touch causing her to shiver.

"What happened?" He said suddenly, still holding Mitchie hand in his own as he made sure the bandage would prevent the bleeding.

"Dan, he broke up with me" Mitchie replied with a sniff, her eyes welling up again, but she could still clearly see Shane's jaw fasten, his eyes meeting hers with waves of fierce hatred pouring out of them. She shuddered under the intense gaze of fury, as she felt his hand tighten a little around her hand.

"Did he do this to you?" He whispered darkly, his eyes not moving from her face, refusing to even blink.

"No, this was my own fault." Mitchie said suddenly, watching Shane deflate as he exhaled deeply. "He did that" She added quietly, pointing into the living room. Shane followed her finger before dropping her hand and pacing into the room. He let his eyes, for the first time lie upon the broken glass. As he first entered the apartment his mind had seemingly blocked out the rest of the world, focusing only upon Mitchie. He shook his head, anger once again rising up with in him as he studied the room, shattered plates strewn across the room, food staining the walls and scattered upon the floor.

Mitchie watched as Shane stood in the room, surveying each inch with a frozen body. She couldn't help but feel weak without his hand to support her, without his body so close, transferring his own strength to her. She staggered backwards, her knees feeling week beneath her, the site of her own blood presumably have a belated effect on her. She tottered back, her hands waving at her sides as an attempt to keep her balance, she sighed a little as she felt the wall against her back, sliding down it once more.

Shane ground his teeth together as he pictured Dan throwing the plates, hoping to god that they hadn't been aimed at Mitchie. As she crashed into his mind Shane quickly spun around, his eyes and physique softening as he looked at her crumpled body upon the floor.

"Mitch" He sighed as he crawled next to her, placing his own back against the wall and wrapping one arm around her convulsing shoulders. "Tell me the truth-" Shane started, gulping nervously before he continued the sentence, terrified of what the answer would be. "Did he hurt you?" He asked, unable to hide the quaver in his voice.

"No" Mitchie said quietly as she shuffled closer to Shane, placing her head comfortably on his collarbone. He closed his eyes slowly, relief pouring through him again, but still his heart twanged slightly as he realised she must have truly loved him.

"I'm sorry he broke up with you" Shane whispered, placing a soft, loving kiss upon her hairline.

"I'll get over it" She whispered through her now tamed sobs.

"Are you sure? I mean- you seem pretty shook up about it" Shane replied tenderly, squeezing her shoulder.

"That's probably more down to the plate throwing and the name calling more than anything else" Mitchie replied with a bitter laugh.

"Name calling?" Shane asked, attempting to keep his hostility from spilling out of him.

"Yeah you know, bitch, whore. Lovely things like that" Mitchie mumbled, desperate to add a twist of humour into the situation, after all, things were easier to handle if you could laugh at them.

"I'm going beat the hell out of that guy when I see him" Shane spat sincerely, the fury he possessed frightening Mitchie herself.

"No your not" Mitchie said with a side wards smile, she couldn't deny the spark of happiness that ignited within her. "He had reasons"

"Mitchie you're not a bitch, or a whore, there is no reason for anyone to tell you otherwise. He was just being a jerk, an idiotic jerk who's given up the best thing he could ever possibly have" Shane replied truthfully, baffled by how anyone could even think Mitchie was either of those things.

"Really?" Mitchie asked quietly, her heart rate increasing as his words soothed her tears.

"Yeah" Shane said, blushing as he realised he may have said too much. "Erm- what were his reasons, why did you break up?" Shane blurted out; deciding a change of topic would help him cease thinking of his best friend in such ways.

"He- he told me he loved me and I didn't say it back" Mitchie whispered, her voice grating as barrels of remorse pushed up her throat.

"Don't you love him?" Shane asked, cursing himself as he realised how hopeful he sounded.

"No" Mitchie said quietly, shaking her head as it lay on his chest.

"So he didn't take it every well then?" He questioned hesitantly, knowing the answer all to well.

"No" She repeated with a laugh, this time it held a little more of Mitchie's zest.

"That's why he went all savage?" Shane whispered, relishing in the sound of her intoxicating laugh.

"Yeah, that and me admitting-" Mitchie's words died out, wincing as she awaited Shane to speak.

"Admitted what?" Shane said, poking her lightly in the ribs. "Come on Mitch, you can tell me anything" Shane probed after a moments silence.

"That- that I like someone else, well, love someone else" Mitchie finally replied, biting her lip as she awaited another response, she could feel another flush rising to her cheeks, thankful that Shane could only see the top of her head.

"You do?" Shane queried, morose being the new emotion he felt, that and a slight twist of excitement and anticipation. "Who?" Mitchie twisted her neck, giving him a look that simply told him not to venture any further.

"I can't tell you" She replied bluntly.

"What, why not?" Shane gasped, raising his eyes brows as she sat up, staring apologetically at him.

"Because I can't" She said stubbornly, before rising to her feet and wiping down her clothes. Shane sat open mouthed as he watched he reach under a cabinet and pull out a dustpan and brush.

"You have to tell me!" Shane demanded lightly, rising to his feet and shadowing her movement into the living room.

"I don't have to tell you anything, My Grey" Mitchie retorted with a slight chuckle, part of her mind wondering how an evening of such drama and violence had become so light-hearted.

"fine!" Shane scowled as he perched himself on the arm of her sofa, crossing his arms tightly over his chest.

"Good" Mitchie smiled, kneeling next to some of the scattered glass and beginning to sweep it up.

"Oh Mitch, tell me" Shane whined, stamping his feet on the floor stubbornly. "You trust me don't you?" He said suddenly, his voice turning seriously.

"Of course I do" Mitchie said abruptly, turning to look at him.

"Then why can't you tell me?" He questioned softly, his eyes portraying some of the hurt he felt. Mitchie sighed as she looked down at the glass, beginning once again.

"Why don't you tell _him_?" He offered instead, putting his best friend status to good use.

"Because, he won't like me back" She said bluntly, her voice distant as she desperately tried to focus upon the task at hand.

"Don't be stupid, why wouldn't he?" Shane said in all honesty, not even being able to comprehend somebody who couldn't fall head over heels in love with Mitchie.

"Why would he?" Mitchie said back, keeping her voice soft and normal, denying the quavers of tears. "Look, it doesn't matter" Mitchie added, moving the brush swiftly over the glass.

"Who is it?" Shane probed again. "I don't understand why you won't tell me, you really don't trust me do you?" Shane questioned, knowing that Mitchie trusted him completely, but he needed to know, he had to find out who his competition was.

"You really want to know?" Mitchie questioned quietly, letting her hands fall to the floor, discarding the cleaning tools and ignoring the spear of pain in her hand.

"Yes" Shane replied confidently, watching as Mitchie sat up straight, her back still to him and her palms rested upon her thighs, her shoulders expanding as she took a deep breath.

"You" She whispered practically inaudibly, her head suddenly feeling unbearably hot and heavy, her neck straining under the supposed weight.

"Me." Shane yelped, pointing at himself as he rose from the couch, his voice high, as he was unable to hide his stimulation and that trace of disbelief. Mitchie said nothing, just nodded her head, letting it droop as she finished, what had she done?

"Mitch" Shane murmured, stepping forward and placing a tender hand upon her shoulder, willing her to turn around, willing her to look at him. She flinched under his touch, nerves getting the best of her. She quickly rose to her feet, sauntering a few steps in front of her and then turning. Mitchie finally let her eyes rise, locking them immediately with a stunned Shane, she offered him a soft smile coupled with a shrug, her mouth was dry, the time for explanations and apologies was imminent but she was unable to move.

"Are you being serious?" Shane asked warily, his voice deep as he inched closer. Mitchie merely nodded. "Then you were wrong about one thing then" Shane told her, letting a smile grace his lips.

"W-what?" Mitchie stuttered, blinking back tears.

"He does love you back" Shane declared before closing the gap between them, letting his hands fall securely upon her hips, his lips immediately finding her own. The stayed in that position for an uncountable amount of time, both unable to recall anything but the feel of the others lips, the taste of their mouth.

"Really?" Mitchie whispered as the pair pulled apart, her large brown orbs staring at him hopefully.

"Really" Shane replied sincerely as he pulled Mitchie closer, wrapping his arms protectively around her as she laid her head against his chest, breathing in his scent and wondering how one person could feel so ecstatic. She closed her eyes blissfully as her ear pressed against Shane's chest his heart beat clear and rapid, she smiled as she wrapped her arms tighter around Shane's torso. Now Mitchie had everything she could ever ask for, everything she could ever need, everything she could ever love. She had _him. _


End file.
